I'll Love You Forever
by Prissy and Bregan
Summary: ONE SHOT I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living,


I am aware of how unpopular this couple might be, but it's just a one-shot and I love Sandy's character and Martin's as well. I do like the idea of Martin and Ruthie better, but this was in my head and refused to go away. Please, give it a chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or I'll Love You Forever (by Robert Munsh).

_**I'll love you forever**_

Martin rocked his son back and fourth, smiling.

"Hey baby," He whispered, "I'm your daddy,"

"So, what should we name the little guy?" Sandy asked, smiling and taking out a hand to help support his head.

"I think," He sighed, and looked at her, "Camden. I like Camden,"

"Camden," She said softly, giggling in joy, "I like Camden too,"

"You pick the middle name," He said, smiling

"Christian?" She asked, "Since, I want him to be one like us,"

He set the baby down, "Camden Christian Brewer, or?" He looked at her and she smiled

"I like just Brewer. My last name is something I don't want to put on his,"

"Sandy, you really are beautiful," He said, smiling

"Thank you," She hugged him, "For finally being here,"

"It's too bad, I'm not Simon," He said softly, "But if it means anything, I'd much rather have you then Rose as the mother of our son,"

"I think I'm a little sad about that too," She admitted, before crying. He just hugged her, sighing as Ruthie came in his head, like she often did since that ill-fated kiss.

"Not that I'm grateful for you," She said, sniffling

"I know," He said, "But Camden will be so loved that it doesn't matter if his mom and dad are married,"

_**I'll like you for always**_

"Martin," Sandy sighed, holding Camden's hand

"Hey Sandy, Cam!" Martin picked his son up, smiling, "What's up?"

"I have a date tonight," She said, blushing slightly

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Good. Cam and I will get out of your way and you go have fun with Simon,"

"How'd you know?" She asked, surprised

"When you're in love, there's this look," He smiled, "I had that look, with Meredith and Cecilia, but not anymore," He smiled weakly,

When she didn't reply, he picked their son up, "Cam, do you want to go to the Camdens?" He asked Camden.

"Yes!" He yelled, "I want Grandma's food!" He laughed, winked and shut the door.

_**As long as I'm living**_

"How was the date?" Martin asked Sandy when she came home. Camden was fast asleep in his room.

Sandy sighed and sat on the couch, "It was great, but a little disappointing,"

"What do you mean?" He asked, absentmindedly taking her shoes off to massage her feet.

She moaned a little at the contact, "He's still mooning over Rose and when we kissed, it was awkward, like he was waiting for me to do something," She sighed

"Well, he did divorce Rose only two weeks ago," Martin pointed out, "I imagine she's a very bossy kisser," He grinned to show that he was joking.

Sandy started laughing uncontrollably, and when she settled down enough to little snickers, she said, "The sad thing is that it's most likely true,"

"Ew!" He made a face, "I was joking!"

"Anyway," Sandy said, "I guess I thought that Simon was the guy for me, but he changed,"

"Everyone changes," Martin said, "Four years ago, I was a self centered egomaniac who thought my life was coming to an end. Now, Cam's the best thing that's ever happened to me,"

"A blessing in disguise," Sandy said smiling, "You are still a self centered egomaniac though," She giggled and started to run as he chased her, both of them forgetting about Camden who was upstairs, awake, and in need of water (as most three year olds are).

Martin tackled her, both of them face to face on the couch, "Say sorry,"

"No," She said defiantly, "Let go of me,"

"Really, this is something I would expect from Camden," He said, "Now you insulted me,"

"I didn't insult you, I made a slight exaggeration," She said

He tickled her armpits ruthlessly and when he stopped, he came closer and said, "What do you say?"

She shifted slightly, trying to wiggle out, but he was too strong.

"Come on Sandy," He said, smiling, "Am I self centered?"

"No," She said grudgingly

"Am I an egomaniac?" He asked,

"Yes," She said, not wanting to give up

He tickled her lightly, which just made her giggle harder, "Okay! Okay! I surrender! You are not an egomaniac!"

"And?" He asked, smiling,

She groaned, "Do I have to say?"

"Yes or the Tickling Monster beckons," He smiled, holding one hand up like a claw

"No," She said, trying to wiggle out yet again.

He came so close their noses touched. In a dramatic whisper he said, "Here comes-"

Sandy wasn't thinking clearly when she closed the space between them, just thinking that he had the best eyes she had ever seen. After all, Camden had them.

Martin forgot everything and started to kiss her back, running his hand up and down her front.

Camden walked down the stairs, two at a time and yelled,

"Mommy! Daddy! I can't sleep,"

They jumped apart, but Camden knew they had kissed and didn't think much of it. He was only three after all.

"Okay," Martin said weakly, "Sandy you can go to bed and I'll give Cam his water,"

She nodded and went upstairs, in shock from what had just aspired

"Gosh, Mommy seems surprised you kissed her," He said matter of factly, "You should kiss her more, so she's more happy and less sad,"

"Why is Mommy sad?" Martin asked, giving Cam his water

"You don't kiss her a lot," Explained Camden simply, "Lucy kisses Kevin all the time,"

"I'll explain it to you in the morning. Go to bed," Martin said wearily

Camden shrugged and went upstairs, one step at a time.

Martin banged his head on the refrigerator repeatedly

_**My love you'll be**_

"And do you take thee-" Lucy started, reading out of the bible

"No!" Martin yelled out of nowhere, stepping into the aisle, "Sandy," He sighed and walked up, "I can't do this unless I know something,"

"What?" She asked, nervous

"Could you ever love me?" He asked, "Because I'm pretty sure that I love you, a lot," He said softly, walking to her, "Please?"

She smiled, "I take thee, Martin to be my husband," She said softly

He smiled, and turned to the groom, "I'm sorry Simon, but I had to do it,"

He sighed, "I can find someone else, but don't let her go, man," He walked to where Martin was originally placed.

"I take thee, Sandy to be my wife," Martin said, smiling even wider and kissed her

"Um," Lucy said confused, "I pronounce you husband and wife?"

Camden ran up and hugged both his parents, "Now will you make her happy?" He asked

Martin kissed his mother as the answer, "By God, I will,"

"Good," Cam smiled and hugged them both.


End file.
